Everyone's Birthday
by Whispering Hope
Summary: One-shot Duo wants to hold a party, but he cannot find a date. When he attempts to find a good excuse to get everyone together… Implied 1x2, 3x4 5xS Shounen-ai


**Everyone's Birthday**

**Author:** Whispering Hope  
**Summary:** One-shot Duo wants to hold a party, but he cannot find a date. When he attempts to find a good excuse to get everyone together… Implied 1x2, 3x4 5xS Shounen-ai  
**Pairings:** 1x2 3x4 5xS  
**Warnings: **Disjointed story, Chinese Festival  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing and its characters.

* * *

Duo Maxwell wanted badly to hold a party for everyone, now that it was after the war, and they had a bit more time to relax. Quatre needed to get away from his office; Trowa needed to see Quatre more; Heero needed time out from his guard duty over Relena; Wufei and many others needed breaks. Duo was more observant than he seemed, and he had known how stressed some of his friends were. 

However, Duo did not know when their birthdays were, and even if he did, the cost for holding that much birthday parties would cost a bomb even Heero could not defuse. Moreover, everyone were of a different faith, and getting them together for certain festivals would not work – would not work at all…

Maxwell, you bastard! What reason do you have to wake me up this early in the morning? Wufei, do you know of any festival that can get everyone together? No, certainly not! I am not your walking dictionary! 

The connection was broken from the other side and Duo decided to try contacting Quatre.

_Who is it?_

_Quatre – you… look kind of bad._

_I'm fine, really._

Darkened eyes did not help to prove the Arabian's words. Duo concluded that Quatre hadn't been sleeping for the past few days. _More of a reason to hold a party,_ Duo thought.

_Sorry, Duo, but I need to get back to the office now. See you again soon._

Once again, Duo was disconnected from his friend. Sighing, he tried the next number again and again, but to no avail. He was always hung up on, unless the person had no idea and hung up anyway; either way, he was getting tired. Until midnight, he was there, calling and calling but no one had any answer.

He looked at the number list. There was only one name left. He dialed the number and waited. A feminine voice spoke.

_Oh, hi Duo._

_Sally? Can I ask you a question?_

_Sure, go ahead._

_Do you know of a festival that everyone can gather together for?_

Her eyes seemed to grow amused.

You asked Wufei the same question this morning, didn't you? 

…_yes._

_Well, actually, there is. I sort of reminded Wufei just now when we were discussing, and he will apologise if you call him again._

Duo stared at her in shock, and she smiled.

_Well, bye Duo._

Duo blinked, then called Wufei again.

_What? Oh. You. Okay, I'm sorry for yelling at you, and I'm sorry for not telling you something I knew._

_What is it?_ Duo was excited. Was this finally the answer he had been waiting for?

_I… do know a festival like that._

_--- _

Dear fellow friends,

You are invited to a party at one of the many mansions that belong to the Winners **(don't look so shock, Quatre, I asked Rashid)** and there is NO excuse for you not to come** (if you don't, the next time I see you, you will DIE)**. There is no dress attire for this party **(but if you dare come in your work clothes, or come in sweaty – that means you, Trowa and Heero – you will DIE as well)** but casual is advised, along with a change of clothing for the swimming pool and/or food fights. You are to bring yourself, money **(hey, I can't be the one buying everything, right?)**, a present something that comes from your heart, and will be given to someone else – someone I will decided for you, and maybe even the something as well and the things you really seriously need **(like Mariemaia's wheelchair, but laptops will be confiscated and thrown into the pool)**.

Yours truly,

Duo Maxwell

_---_

Dear Diary, 

Today was the best fun I had in ages, since mother played with me a long time ago. I had forgotten how fun it could be to live and know friends from the time grandfather decided to take me in and made me the next figurehead; something I will never forget. Duo was the one who organized the party, but he said Sally and Wufei and Rashid helped him. Quatre's face seemed shocked when he found out.

Duo told me to bring a rose as a present. It turned out to be a whole gift-exchange thing. My rose went to Lady Une, and Lady Une's present – which was a cuddly teddy bear – made me really happy. Trowa's gift was a ring, and so was Quatre's! Duo had told them to bring rings, and directed them to the same store, and they ended giving each other the same ring. Trowa then proposed to Quatre, who was beaming and he nodded his head.

Everyone started cheering as each gift was exchanged, and it was really silent when Heero gave Duo an engagement ring, and proposed as well. Even Lady Relena was smiling as she clapped and cheered the couple on as Duo kissed Heero happily.

Surprisingly, it was Lady Relena who started the food fight by aiming at her brother Zechs – or at least, he told me that was his name. In no time, everyone was separated into two unofficial groups, and no matter how much Duo pouted at Heero, Heero did not leave the group that supported Relena. Thankfully, I was under the table, and did not get hit at all.

Duo admitted much later on that he found it sad how no one disobeyed the letter. He said he had been looking forward to throwing someone's laptop into the pool.

The adults all started getting drunk, and Wufei confessed his love for Sally in a game of truth and dare. It's not like I was there, diary. He was just too loud, and from the next room, I could hear his voice over Atemu's, which came from the television.

All in all, diary, it was a very exciting time. The only thing I don't know now is why the party came to be. I think I'll ask Duo the next time I see him again.

Mariemaia's Entry End

February

_---_

_I… do know a festival like that._

Really? 

_So does Sally. It's a Chinese Festival that happens within the fifteen days of the Chinese New Year, and it's called Renri._

_Renri?_

_It's a day of sharing with the poor because everyone deserves to eat and be happy on this very special day._

_What's it called in English?_

_Everyone's Birthday._

_-Owari-_

_

* * *

_  
**Footnotes:** Very on-the-dot writing. I'm not sure I like this piece, but it was unique in its own way. FYI, Renri does exist. On that day, our school made us donate money to the poor, but we all did it willingly.

It would be nice if you could comment.


End file.
